When Bender Met Beelzebott
by MissusPatches
Summary: In Which A Bending Unit And A Robotization of the Devil Become Scandalously Involved. 1sentence Challenge. Slash.


1A/N:

Heeeyy~ :} Been a while, huh? MissusPatches here, bringin' you more fanficcy goodness~ B:

This is a little shippy thing I did for the livejournal community, 1 sentence. The aim is to pick a theme set (this one's alpha) and produce one sentence for each of the 50 word prompts.

As you can see, the pairing I chose is Robot Devil x Bender. It was fun times, it was~! Also, credit goes out to my bestest pal, noisystar, for comin up with #'s 41, 42, 43, 44, 46, and 50. You so rock, dude~ 3

And now without further ado:

— In Which A Standard Bending Unit And A Robotization of the Devil Become Scandalously Involved —

* * *

#01 - Comfort

"Ah... that's more like it!" the Robot Devil declared, rearranging his and Bender's positions so that he was on top.

#02 - Kiss

Kissing the Robot Devil wasn't too different from kissing a fembot; Bender found that if he closed his eyes and let his hands roam, the other manbot was built with just as many curves.

#03 - Soft

Bender made a big show of shoving the Robot Devil's unconscious form off of him and to the other end of the couch - he didn't want them gettin' any ideas that he'd gone soft or nothin'!

#04 - Pain

Beelzebott was used to dishing out cruel and unusual punishments on robot sinners all the time as it was his job, what he was built for; however, he was totally unfamiliar with the odd pang he felt in his circuits when he noticed how close Bender and Fry were... it struck him that this was a different type of pain altogether.

#05 - Potatoes

Beelz was amused when he found out that Bender had taken on cooking as a hobby and immediately began to tease him about his lack of the one essential sense - his taunting was cut short to triumphant snickers as his mouth was stoppered by a particularly well-aimed potato.

#06 - Rain

'Stupid rain..." Bender grumbled and shifted under the small shelter that the overhang provided, ignoring the Robot Devil's protest when he stole more of the limited space - why did he have to get stuck here with _him_ anyway?

#07 - Chocolate

Tinny Tim was confused when Bender - using him as his own personal errand boy as always! - stuffed a heart-shaped box into a shabby shopping bag and gruffly told him to deliver it to Robot Hell on Valentines' Day.

#08 - Happiness

Bender chuckled as he shut the door on the Robot Devil's furious shouts_( "H-hey ! You can't just leave me stuck up here like this!") _- the ratbots would eventually discover their boss chained to the wall of his own chamber room(what he'd steal to pay to see the looks on their faces!), but he knew that they wouldn't dare ask any awkward questions(the fear of incurring Beelzebott's wrath was too great - and no one wanted to deal with a pissed RoboSatan!); he snickered again and was surprised when it suddenly hit him how genuinely _happy _he felt.

#09 - Telephone

Fry was puzzled; brief examination of this month's phone bill showed that more calls had come in from "New Jersey" than from anywhere else.

#10 - Ears

Bender would never admit that he somewhat enjoyed listening to the Robot Devil improvise on his fiddle - it was during the times when he saw fit to go into high-stepping, upbeat singing and dancing that he wished he had ears to plug!

#11 - Name

Knowing that it annoyed him to be referred to as so, Bender took every opportunity to call the Robot Devil, "Beelz".

#12 - Sensual

"You ready to _pay_ for your sins?" He breathed, leery eyes boring into the other manbot's as he penetrated his personal bubble with a step that brought them impossibly close; any possible rude comeback was yanked from Bender's mind as he felt his circuits shiver and heat up as a result of the clawed finger that was lightly and sensuously ghosting down his arm.

#13 - Death

On some nights, he stays awake and stares at his lover's on-switch, wondering what he would do if it ever switched to "Off".

#14 - Sex

Bender wasn't worried about ending up the bottom until: "Hey, no fair - you've got a _third arm_!"

#15 - Touch

He wasn't quite sure why, but having his antenna flicked playfully by a winking Robot Devil made him feel slightly violated in an odd way.

#16 - Weakness

Time had stolen everything from the other manbot - he knew this would happen as he had seen it many times having been built long ago, which is why he was glad that Bender was not so weak as to rush to a suicide booth first as other bots had, but had opted to turn up - ironically - at Robot Hell's doorstep instead.

#17 - Tears

"Fry died today..." Contrary to popular belief, robots _could_ cry, and although Bender tried to hide it by fixing his gaze on the table he was slouched over, nothing could mask the break in his voice; Beelzebott remained silent, encouraging him to go on.

#18 - Speed

He didn't know how long he sat there and listened to the forlorn bending unit's troubles(his denial, his _loneliness_), but the Robot Devil was surprised at how little time it took Bender to open up to him - a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the other manbot from the slightly startled look in his eyes as they finally traveled up to his unlikely companion's.

#19 - Wind

After a silence that seemed to stretch out for an eternity filled only by the faint cries of robot sinners and the faraway wind rattling through the realm's many nooks and crannies: "Well... I know it might not be a very attractive offer, but how would you feel about staying here in Robot Hell for a while..." he pauses and then, almost hopefully, "...with me ?"

#20 - Freedom

"As you can see, Bender - in Hell, you're free to _sin_ all you like: you just have to be... _punished_."

#21 - Life

When Bender had told him that he'd show him how to live, he hadn't expected to be sitting alone and ignored in a bar while the manbot tried to score with cheap floozies - the _nerve_!

#22 - Jealousy

Beelzebott sat on a stool at the other end of the bar with his yellow eyes narrowed, watching intently as Bender spoke in a low voice to a giggling hookerbot; his tail was twitching.

#23 - Hands

_Oh,_ how his metal claws _itched_ to tear her - both of them! - circuit from circuit; his irritation only increased when the manbot casually slipped an arm around her waist and lead her towards the door without even a backwards glance to see if _he_ minded!

#24 - Taste

The Robot Devil venomously swore under his breath and turned away, his tail thrashing now; he couldn't _wait_ to give Bender a taste of some _good hard damning_ when they met back in Robot Hell! - for now, he did something he'd never considered doing before: he ordered a drink.

#25 - Devotion

There were times he was glad that he could pretend that he was only in this because of their deal, that he never resisted because the Devil was built with more strength than he was, and not because of some twisted, illogical devotion.

#26 - Forever

Beelzebott stood by the window overlooking all of his dominion and sighed; he wondered if the humans who'd built him had given thought to how long eternal damnation really was, as he tail idly slid across the floor.

#27 - Blood

Bender twirled the glass of wine between his fingers and tried to distract himself from thoughts of Beelzebott by studying the contents: red like Fry's jacket, red like the sticky, unappealing fluids that ran through every meatbag's body, red like the Robot De– he put the glass down.

#28 - Sickness

Fry had his suspicions as to why Bender was suddenly taking off so many sick days; that is, if anything was to be said by the oddly familiar top hat Fry had seen Bender hastily stuff into his chest compartment when he thought no one was looking, or the multiple train tickets to New Jersey that were scattered on his apartment floor.

#29 - Melody

One day, Bender walked in on one of the Robot Devil's private violin sessions - although his first instinct was to interrupt it as obnoxiously as possible, something held him back; perhaps it was the heat of the flames going to his head from spending such a long time in Hell or perhaps he'd just never truly listened to Beelzebott play before, but Bender stood there until the last notes faded away and even then, he didn't move.

#30 - Star

They'd be the perfect musical team if it weren't for the fact that Bender was willing to take on three jumbo can-openers before telling anyone - especially _him! -_ about his personal ambition of becoming a folksinger.

#31 - Home

Although Robot Hell was the only place he'd ever been able to call home, he couldn't deny that ever since Bender had left, things just didn't feel right anymore(not that he could force him to come back - how could anyone ever feel comfortable in a place where their fellow robots were endlessly tormented ?).

#32 - Confusion

Bender had to admit: he'd thought that the Robot Devil was a fembot during the first few moments that he'd briefly glimpsed him before he was knocked out by that ridiculous pitchfork.

#33 - Fear

"Bite my shiny, metal ass!" Bender glared, growling as defiantly as he could the first thing that sprung to his mind; the idea of being bound to the wheel of torture miles underground with a grinning(how could you tell with robots anyway?) Robosatan fingering a whip unnerved him just a little bit.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

The Robot Devil stopped cackling his dramatic background-flames-effect-cackle and gave Bender a dirty look when the manbot sarcastically inquired if he could do thunder and lightning as well.

#35 - Bonds

Bender started a little when he noticed the way the Robot Devil was looking at him as he futilely struggled in his binds– out of nowhere, he wondered if the other bot was into bondage, then mentally slapped himself for such thoughts.

#36 - Market

Red-clawed and round-edged grey fingers simultaneously grasped the last can of 'Mom's Friendly Robot Oil'; passersby were surprised that two robots could hold a staring contest for so long without realizing that neither would win, because there was no need to blink.

#37 - Technology

One of Bender's favourite pastimes was collecting priceless valuables, little gems that could be found nowhere else; it only seemed natural for him to come to possess the Robot Devil himself as the manbot was a technological original.

#38 - Gift

"Y'know, for the being the punisher of all robot sinners, you definitely haven't got out much," Bender quipped, taking a long drag on his cigar and - in a moment of inspiration - stuffing it into the jaw of the aforementioned as he opened it to respond.

#39 - Smile

It wasn't the eerie combinations of 1s and 0s or the possibility of - gulp - _2_, but the reoccurring visions of a certain yellow-toothed jack-o-lantern grin in his dreams that disturbed him most.

#40 - Innocence

No one knew why Bender refused to explain the burn marks that were appearing suddenly on his casing or why he had tried to conceal them with layers of unnecessary clothing, but they weren't stupid enough to believe the innocent act he put on.

#41 - Completion

It was a dark night, and Bender was lookin' suave, dressed up in his detective's coat--the Robot Devil, sinister eyes glowing yellow in the murky interrogation room, leaned across the table and uttered in a strange voice that made Bender's circuits crawl, "You... complete... meee."

#42 - Clouds

In what Bender perceived to be a thoughtful gesture, he brought the Robot Devil to a simulated heaven experience featured in New New York--to thank him, the Robot Devil grabbed a cardboard cloud and chucked it at Bender's face.

#43 - Sky

As Bender and Beelzebott laid gazing at the ceiling of Hell after a day of romping around, Bender piped, "Y'know, I was God once," - and their relationship grew awkward thereafter.

#44 - Heaven

Beelzebott snuggled his cold, hard head against Bender's steel chest, and as the horrible screeches of their metal sang from his caress, the Robot Devil realized he was in Heaven for the very first time.

#45 - Hell

Was it _ironic_ that Bender had found eternal damnation to be so enjoyable - or merely _coincidental_ ?

#46 - Sun

Although Bender wasn't as partial to boiling temperatures as the Robot Devil was, he was willing to spend a vacation on the sun as long as his beloved Beelzy paid his rent for the next millennia.

#47 - Moon

"Bite my shiny, metal ass!" Bender declared, sticking out the said part and jabbing at it with a metallic finger; he withdrew himself instantly at Beelzebott's unexpected response of, "Gladly~!"

#48 - Waves

Bender hadn't the faintest idea of why he'd agreed to this: he was awkward and clumsy and kept tripping over his foot cups, making it only too obvious that the Robot Devil was more experienced at this than he was(a fact that irked him); as the last notes of the slow song died in the air and Beelzebott took him into an especially steep dip, he decided, with a vengeful air, that their next meeting would be at a night club.

#49 - Hair

They were hair's breadth apart, the Robot Devil leering down his long nose and Bender doing his best to return the look with a defiant glare of his own - when the door clicked and the entrance of orange-haired intruder caused them to hastily jump away.

#50 - Supernova

After the Robot Devil revealed that the supernova that had been on the news(due to the fact that it had not only consumed three planets, but had sent the stock market crashing) was his doing as a surprise for Bender, the little bending unit squealed, "Oh, you shouldn't have!" and clanked his body against Beelzebott's in a cold embrace.


End file.
